Behind Enemy Lines
by CrimsonRain47
Summary: Stuck in a dorm with a pompus Slytherin brat... threatened by the dark lord himself... and falling for her worst enemy. Could this year get much worse for Hermione Granger behind enemy lines! Only time will tell. DracoXHermione slight RonXHermione.
1. 7th Year Back

**7th Year Back**

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my Second story!!!! It's a DracoxHermione fic and I couldn't be happier. It will take a long time, about a week or two (depending on school) to update chapters and things. On top of that I'm writing my other story. A Naruto fic by the name of I'll Never Tell. I love Harry Potter and plan on making this one a long one just like my Naruto fanfic. So for your enjoyment here's Behind Enemy Lines chapter 1!!!**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she heard her mother scream.

"Hermione!!! Get up! Today's your first day back to Hogwarts!"

Hermione shot out of bed and frantically started to get dressed. She sighed happily at past years at Hogwarts. The first time that she had met Harry and Ron, the boat ride that started everything. The day that she was petrified. Not exactly a pleasant memory but certainly one that she would never forget. How she had clung tightly to Harry's back as they rode Buckbeak the Hippogriff to save Sirius Black. How she had gasped for air as Viktor Krum rescued her from the depths of the Black Lake. During the second task of the hectic Triwizard Tournament. The day she learned how to create her patronus in the room of requirement in her 5th year. And the faces of her friends last year as she said goodbye. Now she was going back. To her 7th and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She sighed as she yanked on her form fitting jeans and pulled a scarlet and gold Gryffindor sweater over her head.

A ball of orange was lounging on her bed.

She walked over and cradled her cat in her arms.

"Well Crookshanks… time to go back for one last time. I hope I'll make a good head girl," she said to herself as she felt the badge in her pocket suddenly turn heavy.

This final year at Hogwarts was going to be her best yet. She could feel it.

She ran down the stairs with her trunk barreling behind her. Her mother and father met her at the bottom of the stairs beaming.

"What?" she asked.

"You just look so beautiful," her mother cried dabbing at the tears slowly falling from the corners of her eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes and hurried to the door.

"Come on! I don't want to miss the train!" she cried.

"Alright, we're on our way!" her father called.

She jumped into the back seat of the car, ignoring the struggling sounds of her father straining with her trunk. Her parents entered the car and were about to pull out of the driveway when…

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!"

Hermione's father slammed on the breaks.

"What?" he asked.

"I forgot something… I'll be right back," Hermione announced as she darted from the car and back into the house. She came bolting out with her black robe and wand in hand.

"Sorry," she said.

"Forget anything else?" her father asked.

"No, sure that's everything,"

"Good, now let's go,"

XXXXXXXXX

They approached the station with a sigh. Hermione bolted from the car and ran to haul her trunk onto her trolley. She pushed aside the heavy doors and was greeted with train whistles and frantic muffled voices.

She looked over the heads of the crowd and saw the 9 and 10 platform. She grabbed her cart from her parents and gave them hurried pecks on the cheek.

"Alright sweetheart, have fun and make it a good year! Remember you're coming home for Christmas with us," her mother explained.

"Alright mom I know. I'll see you in December!" she called as she weaved through the bustle of people and made her way to the platform. She looked around before she held her breath and ran through the stone pillar.

She opened her eyes and was met with a sea of black. Hogwarts robes billowed along the platform of 9 ¾. She ran toward the train and hoisted her belongings safely away. She carefully took Crookshanks from her cage and huddled her into her robe.

She entered the train and raced down the narrow halls searching for her two best friends.

She yelped in surprise as she felt a hand latch onto her wrist and jerk her backward.

She stumbled into someone's arms and closed her eyes.

"Hermione?" a voice asked.

She opened her eyes and saw fiery red hair and freckles beaming at her.

"Ron?" she asked

He nodded proudly.

"Oh Ron I missed you so much!!!" she cried pulling him into a bone crushing hug that he gladly returned.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

He laughed at her.

"He's in a compartment toward the end of this hallway, come on," he explained as he lightly took her hand and led her toward Harry.

She glanced up at him and smiled. Ron's hair was slightly longer than it had been at the end of last year. It was tousled, long, and wavy. He was taller too. By about a few inches. His blue eyes were a light airy color that reminded her of the sky on a calm spring day.

They reached the end of the hallway and the compartment door opened.

"Hermione," Harry said smiling at her.

"Harry! So good to see you!" she screamed giving him the same treatment she had given Ron.

"Oh Bloody Hell, the golden Gryffindor trio is back together for the 7th nauseating year in a row,"

They all turned to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the doorway of the compartment with a smug and arrogant look on his face.

"Shut up Malfoy, don't you have some first year to be terrorizing?" Ron asked.

"Watch it Weasel or I'll give you detention," he snapped.

"You can't do that,"

Ron's words caught in his throat as his eyes rested soundly on Malfoy's head boy badge clinging to his robes.

"Not so tough now are you Weasel?" he sneered.

"Watch it Malfoy," Harry warned.

"I just came to get the head girl," he said staring at Hermione. "McGonagall wants to see us in a compartment down the hall… heads business,"

Hermione nodded and strayed out of the carriage with Malfoy trailing behind her.

"So Granger… excited about living in the same dorm as me?" he asked.

Hermione turned to face him as they reached the compartment.

"Don't make me nauseous Malfoy," she sneered.

"Funny Mudblood," he hissed. He reached past her and clicked open the door.

"Aw Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall greeted. "Please have a seat," she added.

Hermione sat down and Malfoy reluctantly sat next to her.

"As you both know, the head boy and girl are role models for peers and younger students of Hogwarts. You are also aware that the head boy and girl share a dormitory. You each have your own rooms of course but you will have to share a bathroom. Um, let's see. The Headmaster will present you both before the school once we arrive," she explained. "Any questions?" she asked and was met by silence.

"Very well, you may return to your compartments," she concluded.

Draco and Hermione both rose from their seats and soundly left.

Malfoy shoved past Hermione and stormed off toward his carriage.

"Arrogant mudblood," he scoffed as he entered his compartment.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and glared angrily at the door which he had just entered.

"Pompus Slytherin ass," she sneered as she stormed off towards her own compartment.

She knocked on the door and slowly made her way into the carriage.

"So, how did it go?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, was Malfoy a right foul git?"

She glanced over Ron's shoulder and saw Ginny wide-eyed and smiling.

They both squealed in unison and hugged each other.

"You look gorgeous!!!" Hermione cried.

Ginny's hair flowed angelically down past her shoulders. She had the most stunning emerald eyes (besides Harry's) that she had ever seen.

"Well look who's talking? You're a knock out!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione's chestnut curls tumbled down onto her shoulder. Her Gryffindor sweater clung tightly to her slim, mature body. Her chocolate brown eyes bore warmth and comfort. And her perfect smile was contagious.

Ron and Harry sat down as they watched Ginny and Hermione go on and on about who was prettier.

They finally sat down and started talking about something else.

"So, how about Malfoy? He's gotten cute over the summer. He might actually live up to the gossip as Slytherin Sex God," Ginny teased batting her eyes.

"Bloody Hell I think I'm going to vomit," Ron said.

"You have to admit, he's not exactly scrawny anymore," Ginny pointed.

"Can we just get off the subject please," Harry begged.

"So Hermione, what do you think It's going to be like, you know living with Malfoy?" Ginny whispered excitedly knowing full well that Ron and Harry could hear.

Hermione sat back and thought about the words Ginny had just spoken. How would it be living in the same dorm as Draco Malfoy? To be in every class with him? She could only think of one phrase.

"I think Ginny," she said. "I think that it will be a lot like going behind enemy lines,"

**A/N: So that was the first chapter… what do you think? I'm really excited about this story and I have a ton of confidence in it. Anyway… leave your reviews and comments… also F.Y.I. ideas or suggestions for future chapters would be greatly appreciated There is plenty more on the way for both of my stories so just bear with me and be patient, there is still much more to come**

**-CrimsonRain47 AKA Kelly**


	2. Meeting the Real Heads of House

**Meeting the _Real_ Heads of House**

**A/N: Hey, sorry about updates… I lied I want to make it clear to all Potter fans not to kill me, but I changed the ending of the 6th book. Dumbledore is not dead in this story. Sirius however is… tragic and sad but I will make it worth your while. Conferences sprung up like weeds this week and the only thing keeping me sane is my writing. I love it when I can sit in a room and become absorbed in the pages of my blank canvas. I feel like I'm the only one in the world. Sorry, I'm rambling. Anyway… chapter 2**

The train came to a halt and it was time to officially start the school year.

Ginny tightly gripped Hermione's hand as she darted from the compartment.

"Who," Ron yelled as Crookshanks jumped into his arms.She angrily scratched at his face.

"Ouch! Get it off!" he yelled.

Harry laughed as he swiftly removed Crookshanks from Ron's hands.

Ron stood and exchanged a menacing glare with the cat.

"Bloody orange devil," he scoffed as he ran off to find Ginny and Hermione with Harry following him.

They walked off the train and into the large crowds of people.

"Hey, I see Ginny!" Ron called as he pointed to a bright red-haired girl sticking out of the bustling crowd.

Harry and Ron both smiled as they ran up to the girls who were back to talking about the one subject that they had absolutely no interest in… Malfoy.

"Doesn't he look so cute in his head boy uniform?" Ginny sighed as she glanced in Malfoys direction.

Crabbe and Goyle were arguing about something or other while Draco talked casually with Blaise Zambini and Marcus Flint. All the while with Pansy glued possessively to his arm.

Hermione gasped when she felt herself being pulled along into the sea of people, Ron on her left arm and Harry on her right.

"Hey you guys!" Hermione screamed.

"Believe us Hermione," Harry started.

"We're pulling you away from that evil talk of Malfoy," Ron said.

Hermione laughed lightly. She could see an angry Ginny charging toward them.

Suddenly, another hand firmly caught Hermione's shoulder.

Silver met amber and Hermione stumbled helplessly into the pools of grey.

"Grainger, don't you know that there's a head coach waiting to escort us to the castle?" Malfoy asked.

Ron scoffed and held Hermione tighter.

"That's a load of bullocks Malfoy. She's riding with us," he announced bravely.

Harry looked curiously at Malfoy and saw the look on his face… Malfoy wasn't lying.

"Ron, I think he's telling the truth," Harry warned.

Ron looked at Harry and then at Malfoy. He could see the look in Malfoy's eyes… he was dead serious.

He reluctantly let go of Hermione's arm and Malfoy turned to walk away.

Hermione snapped out of her trance and stumbled out of Draco's arms.

"Don't touch me Malfoy!" she cried as she raced toward the carriage.

Draco turned back to Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

"Feisty… I like that," he winked as he followed after Hermione.

Ron leapt at Malfoy, but Harry and Ginny held him back.

Hermione entered the carriage and sat down on the right side. The couch was dark and elegant. Almost hazy and eerie against the pale lit window to her right. She longingly stared out the window.

Malfoy entered and sat opposite of her.

She looked up at him and scowled.

"You didn't have to grab me Malfoy," she snapped.

"How else would I have gotten you away from your precious boyfriends?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes as the carriage jerked forward. The thestral's hooves clomped loudly as their feet met the mud with a splash as the rain began to fall.

The castle gleamed as the moon reflected off the stone. It seemed distant and elegant from far away. Like a piece of history, peaceful, calm and preserved.

"How long until we get there?" Malfoy whined.

"I don't know… 5-10 minutes," Hermione said.

"Damn," he scoffed.

"What? Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"No, it's just that now I'm stuck in a carriage with a mudblood ten minutes longer than I wanted to," he said.

Hermione was outraged. She forced herself to keep a calm and collected look on her face. He was not going to get under her skin. Not this year.

"What, no snotty comeback Granger?" he challenged.

"Why Malfoy? Are you lonely basking in the hollow, whiney echo of your own voice?" she asked.

Malfoy scowled and looked out the window on the other side of the carriage.

Hermione smirked and sighed softly as a raindrop slide soundlessly across the window.

The castle got closer and closer with every gallop of the thestrals and Hermione found herself anxious to see her friends again.

Finally the carriage yielded to a stop.

Hermione looked at Malfoy and then tore out of the coach and walked up the steps for her seventh and last time.

She smiled as she saw a group of first year girls. They were huddled closely together and trembling with excitement as they gazed up at the heavy oak doors that seemed to stretch a 100 feet high.

She made her way down the corridor and entered the great hall.

She was robbed of breath at the sight before her.

Her eyes wandered over the hall.

To the far right of the room, she could see the Slytherins. Then Gryffindors and Ravenclaws in the middle and finally; to the far left where all of the Hufflepuffs were seated.

"Hermione!" she heard Ginny shriek.

She made her way quickly over to the table and sat in between Harry and Ron.

All of the first years gathered into a large huddle in the front of the hall.

The sorting hat was brought and placed on the stool. It sprang to life and began to sing.

Once the song ended, Dumbledore rose and proudly stood before the school.

"Now, time to begin the sorting. I will call your names in alphabetical order and you will be sorted into one of the four houses. Once told your house you will go and sit at the table where the rest of your house is seated," he explained. "Alright… let us begin with… Samantha Anderson,"

A small blonde haired girl emerged from the crowd.

Her hair was a pale color and her long bangs covered her shy and wide blue eyes. She walked over to the stool and sat down.

Dumbledore placed the sorting hat firmly on her head.

"Hm… intelligent yes… oh wait… ah yes I see now… you belong in," he paused. "RAVENCLAW!!!"

Large bronze and royal blue banners unfurled proudly all along the Ravenclaw table. A larger banner opened at the front of the table as a bronze eagle soared into the center.

Samantha grinned proudly and raced over to the Ravenclaw table where she was immediately greeted by an anxious group of second years.

The Ravenclaws cheering quieted down and Dumbledore proceeded to sort the first years.

"Jason Barker!" he called.

A small red haired boy sat on the stool. His face was pale and he looked as nervous as ever.

Hermione nudged Ron in the side.

"Remind you of someone?" she asked. Harry and Ginny laughed and Ron turned back to see which house Jason was going to get sorted into.

The sorting hat stood tall on his head.

"Aah you could be… no… let's see… I think I'll put you in… GRYFFINDOR!!!"

A roar erupted from the Gryffindor table as gold and crimson banners came down. Finally a crimson banner laced with gold borders descended above the head of the table. The Gryffindor lion stood brave and strong as it roared over the hall.

A smile found its way onto Jason's face as he dashed over to the table.

"So, what do you think things will be like this year?" Ron asked turning to Hermione.

"I don't know, hopefully not too much will change," she laughed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Harry chimed.

"Well we all have classes together," Ron said.

"But Hermione gets to have all of them with Draco," Ginny sighed lovingly.

"You're calling him Draco now?" Ron cried. "When did this start?"

"Since I realized how sexy his name was," she snapped.

"HUFFLEPUFF!!!" the sorting hat screamed.

A small girl ran over to join the excited Hufflepuffs. The black and yellow banners hung above the long table and the front banner held a happy Badger resting in the center of it.

"Zachary Barns!"

A boy with dark black hair shoved his way toward the chair. His long, mangy bangs covered his eyes. His skin was pale and he was wearing a wicked grin on his lips.

He sat tall on the stool and glanced around the hall as the hat hovered above his head.

"Hm… oh without a doubt," it said. "SLYTHERIN!!!"

The Slytherin table screamed in triumph.

Zach strutted over to the Slytherin table and sat down.

Hermione looked up above the table and watched in aw as the silver and emerald banners unraveled along the whole length of the table. Finally, her gaze rested to the front of the dining table. The final banner crept slowly from the rafters, as if out of thin air and devilishly unfurled. The emerald green and dazzling silver clashed wickedly as a gray boa snapped viciously at people below.

The sorting continued for another 20 minutes and finally the last first year, Tyler Zimmerman joined the Hufflepuff table.

Dumbledore stood in front of the podium again.

"Now… let the feast begin!" he cried.

Pastries of all sorts appeared in front of them. Along with pumpkin juice and about every sweet and appetizing thing Hermione could think of.

After they were all done eating. The food was taken away to the kitchens by the house elves and Dumbledore stood again.

"I almost forgot. It is time that I introduce the teachers and staff of Hogwarts. To my left you will see Professor Snape. Potions master and head of Slytherin house,"

Snape stood and made his eerie presence known throughout the whole hall.

"Professor McGonagall and is Transfigurations teacher and head of Gryffindor. Also these are Professors Sprout and Flitwick. Professor Sprout teaches in the Greenhouse and Professor Flitwick teaches Charms," he said. "They are heads of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw," he added.

Professor McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick stood in their chairs as the students cheered for them. They sat as Dumbledore continued.

"Your teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts this year will be one that has seen these halls and recognizes your faces. It is none other than our very own Professor Lupin," he announced.

The hall erupted with cheers and applause. Especially from the Gryffindor table.

Once all settled down, the Headmaster introduced Hagrid and Argus Filch. He then proceeded to another subject.

"But now, for the moment you have all been waiting for. It is time now to meet this years head boy and girl," he said.

Hermione felt herself go pale. This was actually happening. She couldn't take it. She couldn't' live with Malfoy! She would die… or at least go insane.

"These two students were chosen because of their ability to perform as role models for each and every one of you. Ladies and gentlemen I give you. From Slytherin, your head boy… Draco Malfoy!" he called.

The Slytherin table erupted with applause as Draco stood and made his way to where Dumbledore was standing. He looked over at Hermione and winked.

She quickly averted her eyes back to her feet that had gone numb under her legs that were shaking with fear. She took a deep breath as she attempted to keep her breathing even and calm.

"And of course, from Gryffindor; your head girl… Hermione Granger!" he announced.

All of the Gryffindors stood and the whole table exploded with screams. It made the Slytherin applause from before seem like a low rumble.

Hermione stood and sauntered to the front of the hall.

Dumbledore looked at both of them and smiled.

"Never in all my days have I seen a Slytherin and a Gryffindor as heads in the same year. In honor of these rival houses coming together, I believe that the head boy and girl shall shake hands to signify the beginning of a new inter house friendship,"

Hermione and Draco locked gazes.

She took a deep breath as Malfoy stuck out his hand to her.

She looked up and saw the challenging look in his eyes.

She bravely reached out her hand and took his in a firm handshake.

Both heads breaths hitched in their throats.

Hermione couldn't even look away from her hand holding his.

His hand was rough and calloused, yet firm and almost gentle. Hermione had expected different from a pampered Slytherin brat.

Draco couldn't tear his eyes off of Hermione.

Granger's hands were soft and firm. It struck them at that moment that this was the closest they had ever been to each other, other than the time when she had punched him in the face during their third year.

They quickly released each others hands and looked at their Headmaster who was grinning widely.

"Professors McGonagall and Snape will show you your common room after you have escorted your houses to their common rooms," he explained.

Hermione and Draco both turned to walk away.

"Oh and heads!" Dumbledore called.

They both turned.

"Have fun!" he laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello everyone! I'm Hermione, your head girl of Gryffindor," she said proudly. "If you'll just follow me I will escort you to the common room,"

All of the first years bustled around Hermione.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood at a slight distance from the large crowd hurrying down the hallway toward the staircase that led to the portrait of the fat lady.

"She looks like she was born to be head girl," Ginny said.

"Yeah well you know Hermione. Always making things look easy," Harry replied.

"Alright everyone. Here we are, just come up this staircase and you will arrive at Gryffindor common room," Hermione explained.

They hurriedly climbed the staircase and approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Hermione dear, you look absolutely gorgeous oh," she paused and gave her a sly smirk. "And head girl I see. Well I think it's safe to say we could all see that one coming. Oh there I go off rambling again. What can I do for you dear?" she asked.

"I'm just introducing the new first years to their common room, excuse me," she said as she turned to the first years behind her. "This is the Fat Lady; you simply approach her and tell her the password. Since you first years know very few about things in the wizarding world, the password is Gordric. Gordric Gryffindor was the founder of our house," she announced. "You, Samantha is it?" she asked a small blonde girl before her.

The little girl stared up at Hermione with wide eyes and slowly nodded her head.

"Would you like to say the password?" she asked.

The little girl approached Hermione and the Fat Lady.

"G-G-Gordric G-Gryffindor," the little girl stuttered.

"Very well young lady, welcome to Gryffindor house,"

The portrait hole swung open and all of the students scrambled inside.

"Hey head girl," Ron teased.

"Yeah, you look like a natural," Ginny said.

"Excuse me Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter; but I must steal Ms. Granger for a few moments of her time," Professor McGonagall cut in.

"Alright, well see you tomorrow Hermione!" Harry waved.

Professor McGonagall sighed happily as the portrait door closed soundly.

"You have wonderful friends Ms. Granger," she said as they walked up various staircases of the ancient castle.

"Thank you Professor, I don't know what I would do without them,"

"Minerva!"

Snape billowed down the hallway with Malfoy at his heels.

"Severus, shall we show our heads to their common room?" McGonagall asked.

Snape looked down sharply at Hermione, then back at Minerva.

"Very well, Malfoy, Granger; this way,"

Snape and McGonagall led the way. Hermione following behind Minerva, and Malfoy walking behind Severus. They both made sure that they maintained a reasonable distance between themselves and their teachers.

Malfoy eyed Hermione, making her shift uncomfortably as they walked.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she snapped.

"Why Granger… Whatever do you mean?"

"Stop your childish little game Malfoy,"

"Oh, but that would ruin all of my fun,"

Taking a long stride to his right, he was right next to her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck… he was close… too close.

"Back off Malfoy," she snarled.

"Ooh, temper, temper Granger,"

"Why you arrogant, self-centered son of a-″

"Here we are!" Professor McGonagall said happily as they approached a large portrait that almost covered the whole wall.

Draco and Hermione glared at each other and then at the portrait.

Hermione's breath hitched.

The portrait was of all the founders of Hogwarts, and just like all of the other portraits in the castle… it moved.

Sitting neatly on chairs in the front of the portrait sat Rowena Ravenclaw on the left and to her left sat Helga Hufflepuff.

Rowena's dark ashen hair looked beautiful with her pale skin. She looked at Hermione and Draco and gave an approving nod.

Helga sat in the same position and just as tall and elegant as Rowena. But there was something very different.

Her eyes were warm and bright. Whereas Rowena's were calm and dark.

Her golden hair only made her olive skin shine brighter.

She glanced at them and studied each of them as Rowena had.

Helga smiled widely at her and Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

There in the back of the portrait, standing behind Helga stood Gordric Gryffindor and on the right hand side of him. Behind Rowena stood Salazar Slytherin.

Gordric stood tall and broad behind Helga. His golden hair was tied back low by a scarlet strip of fabric. He wore a flowing robe that ran down passed his knees and rested at his feet.

He looked down at the two heads and saw the courageous look in Hermione's eyes and beamed when he could tell she was a Gryffindor.

She gazed at who had the same tall, muscular stature of Gordric. But his eyes were piercing and dark. His hair was frayed and matted to his shoulders. His emerald robe was torn and also frayed. He looked at Draco and nodded. He looked on at Hermione and smirked wickedly at her.

McGonagall looked at the founders as they studied the new head boy and girl. She smiled as she saw the approving looks on their faces.

"So, Gordric, Salazar, Rowena, and Helga… what do you think of this years head boy and girl?" McGonagall asked.

Helga and Rowena looked at each other and smiled.

"Well for one… I think that they are both _very_ attractive young people," Helga said.

"Wait a minute… Severus and Minerva? That's impossible. Only the heads of the house representing the-″ Rowena began.

"Severus, Minverva… Don't honestly tell us that this fine young woman is from Gryffindor-″ Gordric said.

"And this handsome lad is from Slytherin house?" Salazar cried.

"I'm afraid so," Snape drawled.

"Well, well … and I'm certain they know each other then?" Rowena asked.

"Oh yeah!" Draco said as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"We're the best of friends! Isn't that right Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione shivered as he said her name. It sounded so foreign coming from his mouth.

She angrily shoved his arm off her shoulder.

"Don't touch me Malfoy!"

"So, the Slytherin Gryffindor feud still stands to this day?" Gordric asked glaring down at Draco and Hermione.

"Well yes. But getting back to the business of the common room. Hermione. Once you enter the common room. Draco's room is on the far right, a den sort of room. And yours is up a small stairway and to the right and across the hall is your bathroom. Yes, the headmaster thought it would be best if you each had your own individual bathrooms. I will let Rowena explain the password," McGonagall said.

"Yes of course. Heads, your password is-″ Rowena began.

"How about thick headed Gryffindors," Malfoy snapped.

"How about pampered Slytherin brats!!!" Hermione cried.

"Would the two of you be quiet?" Snape yelled. He sighed angrily as he turned to the portrait. "Please Rowena, continue," he said.

"Thank you Severus. Now as I was saying, your password is blasting skrewt," she announced.

Hermione glared at Draco and stepped close to the portrait.

"Blasting skrewt,"

"You may enter Ms. Granger," Gordric said.

Hermione stepped through the portrait and found that she couldn't breathe. The main common room was just as big as Gryffindors, but it had a slightly larger feel to it. The main level consisted of Gryffindor gold and Slytherin silver. The rugs, the chair, couch; studying tables, the stairway… everything was perfect. She knew that like a normal common room the girls' dorms were upstairs and the boys were on the main level.

The crackling fireplace caught her eye as did the massive bookcases on the far left of the room.

Draco stepped into the room and also found the sight breathtaking.

"Wow," he said.

"I know," Hermione whispered. "Wait… aren't Snape and McGonagall coming in?" she asked.

"No, they said that your room is upstairs along with your own bathroom and that the rest is pretty much self-explanatory from this point on," he said.

"I think I'm going to go to bed,"

"Are you kidding? It's only 10pm Granger are you insane?!" he cried.

"No… I have school tomorrow," she said as she turned and walked into her very own room.

The walls were a light crimson, and her the sturdy oak that formed her canopy bed. She ran across the wood floor and huge crimson and gold rug and jumped onto the most inviting and comforting mattress she had ever laid on.

_'Oh yeah,'_ she thought.

This was going to be a good last year.

**A/N: That is chapter 2 I loved writing this and am so sorry that I didn't update sooner. Conferences are such a pain and I hated them. Even though I am passing all of my classes and my lowest grade is a B. Anyway, I hope that you loved this chapter and more is on the way!!!**

**-CrimsonRain47 aka Kelly**


	3. The Dark Mark

**The Dark Mark**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been chaos with school and stuff. Anyway… here's chapter 3.**

Hermione woke up to an aching head.

She groaned as she pulled herself out of bed. Classes started in an hour and a half.

She got dressed and hurriedly ran a brush through her hair. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the portrait wall.

Hermione got to the door as fast as she could.

Dumbledore smiled when he saw her.

"How is everything Ms. Granger?" he asked.

"Oh, just great. Would you like to come in?" Hermione said.

"Of course,"

"If you'll excuse me headmaster, but I need to go get ready for class,"

"Certainly,"

She walked across the room and up the spiral staircase to her room. When she came back she saw Malfoy and the headmaster sitting in chairs and talking.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. Off to breakfast?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes headmaster,"

"Good morning headmaster,"

"Ah, Draco… good to see you this morning,"

"You as well,"

"Ms. Granger was just headed off to breakfast I believe. We could sit and chat a while,"

"What a great idea," Hermione said.

"Headmaster, I'm sorry but I feel that it is my duty as head boy to escort the head girl downstairs," Malfoy said.

Hermione sent him a sharp stare and then looked at Dumbledore.

"Oh no that won't be necessary Dumbledore, really, he doesn't have to," Hermione pleaded.

"But he is offering, Ms. Granger. Also it would set a good example to the students," he insisted.

Hermione huffed as Draco followed her out of the portrait hole.

"What the bloody hell was that all about Malfoy?" she cried.

"I don't know what you're talking about Granger,"

"If this is some attempt at a sick joke then I don't want any part of it. Now for the last and final time leave me alone!!!" she yelled.

Her hair tossed behind her as she stormed down the hallway.

Draco stood and watched her go. It was going to be fun messing with Granger this year. He made his way calmly down the hallway. He strutted down the spiral staircase and into the great hall. The room buzzed with the soft chattering of first years anxiously awaiting the start of their first year at Hogwarts. He saw Hermione sitting in between Potter and Weasley. Owls hooted loudly as they flew into the hall. He went and sat in between Blaise and Goyle.

He watched as a great horned owl flew over and dropped a letter into his lap. He turned it over and his heart sank. The cream envelope was tattered as a dark mark symbol rested in the center. He hid the letter in his robes knowing full well who it was from; and looked over at the Gryffindor table.

A great gray owl flew and dropped a letter into Hermione's lap.

He watched as her eyes widened in horror and her face went white. She ran out of the great hall. Potter and Weasley hadn't even noticed that she had left. He sighed in defeat as everyone left the hall to their first classes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fear… ice cold fear coursed through her body as the letter in her robes burned a hole in her pocket. She had seen the dark mark and just ran out of the great hall. Potions, how could she survive double potions now?

She made her way to the dungeons. Thankfully the dungeons were cold and cooled the sweat beading on her forehead. She walked in and sat next to Harry.

"Hey, where did you run off to during breakfast this morning?" he asked.

"Oh nowhere. I just forgot something in my room," she replied. Surprisingly her voice came out cool and calm. While on the inside she was a nervous wreck.

"Alright,"

A great chill swept through the room as Snape stalked into the dungeons.

"Good morning class," he drawled.

He suddenly stopped.

He turned to the class and eyed Malfoy. He sighed when his eyes fell on Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, are you not aware that the head boy and girl partner in Potions?" he asked.

Malfoy cringed.

The letter grew heavy and Hermione felt sick.

"Mr. Potter, stand and switch places with Mr. Malfoy," he said.

Harry looked at Hermione and lightly squeezed her shoulder.

"Sorry Hermione," he whispered.

Malfoy walked past Harry as Harry sat himself down next to Blaise.

As Malfoy sat down, Snape continued his lecture.

"Very well. Look to the person next to you. Ladies and gentlemen I give you your potions partner for the next 9 months,"

Groans and silent cheers were heard as Hermione sat there in disbelief. This wasn't happening. She felt her throat constrict. This year was going to be horrible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Potions went by slowly, as did Transfigurations. Finally it was lunch. Hermione decided to read the letter that had been engraved in her mind.

She ran to the portrait hole.

"Well if it isn't the head girl," Helga said happily. "You know the head boy just came in as well,"

Hermione paled.

"Blasting skrewt,"

The door opened and Hermione glanced around the room. _'Good,'_ she thought. Draco was nowhere in sight. Calmly, she sat on the couch and removed the letter from her pocket.

The mark glared at her as she opened the parchment.

Wicked, crooked, cold handwriting curled along the paper in black ink.

**Dear Ms. Granger,**

**I have watched you quite closely over the last couple of months. I saw that you have become headgirl, quite impressive. I require your services Ms. Granger; it would require of course that you are to receive the Dark Mark.**

** If you decline my request Ms. Granger… there will be dire consequences.**

**Lord Voldemort**

Hermione gripped the letter tightly and scribbled on a scrap of paper and ran to the owlery. She rolled the piece of parchment up into a small roll and neatly tucked it into a horned owls carrying holster. She watched it as it flew away to deliver the message. She was proud that she had been courageous enough to do what she did.

Suddenly her heart skipped a beat… _'Oh God Hermione Jane Granger'_ she thought… _'You just said no to Lord Voldemort,'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day went on and Hermione spoke to absolutely no one. She entered the common room after not eating dinner. For all she knew Malfoy was in his room. He was acting strange lately. Also, he was more secluded then usual.

They needed to start on a research project for Potions. They were supposed to write an essay and compare notes on the effects and conjuring of Veritaserum. She walked over to his door and sighed as she knocked on the door.

"Malfoy? Malfoy I need to talk to you," she said.

Huffing angrily she threatened.

"I'm coming in!"

She entered his room to find no one there. _'Where is he?'_ Hermione thought. Curfew was in an hour and a half. Her mind drifted back to the letter. She decided to head up to the owlery and see if her owl had come back.

The stairway climbed and wound up the side of the tower. She crashed into something hard.

"Granger,"

"Malfoy?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question,"

"Well I asked you first,"

"I was checking to see if a letter I sent earlier received a reply," she said.

"Well, did it?" he asked.

Suddenly an owl flew into the tower and dropped a letter into Hermione's hands. Draco snatched it and grinned. Hermione panicked as he tried to look at it.

"NO! Malfoy stop please!" she begged as she tried to snatch it back.

"Well, well, someone wants to keep something private," he said.

"Please give it to me?" she pleaded.

He pushed her back and looked at the envelope. His eyes widened and his face dropped.

"No," Hermione said.

He looked at her and down at the letter.

"…What could he possibly want from you?" he asked.

"…I-I don't know," she said.

"He sent me a letter too," he paused. "I'm supposed to get the mark in a few months…After the winter holidays," he explained. Hermione looked down at her feet unsure of what to say. She slowly opened the letter. Her heart skipped a beat as she read the cold handwriting again and again.

**Ms. Granger,**

**You will sorely regret your decision. But I have a feeling that in time you will come around to my way of thinking…very soon.**

**Lord Voldemort**

She looked at Malfoy and could see a scared look in his eyes.

"You told him no didn't you?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" she snapped.

"I don't," he hissed as he turned and walked down the steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat on her bed and glared up at the ceiling. She didn't trust anyone. It was only 3 months until Malfoy had to get his mark. She needed to talk to someone. Ron and Harry would be furious if she even mentioned the words Dark Mark. Ginny… yeah Ginny wouldn't tell anyone.

She got up from her bed and took the two letters she had received from the Dark Lord on her dresser and buried them into her robes. She snuck quietly down the stairs and out the portrait hole.

"Well well, someone's out late,"

Hermione's spine shook with fear as she turned to face the portrait. Salazar and Gordric were staring down at her.

"Salazar, I'm sure she has a perfectly good reason why she's out two hours before curfew," Gordric said.

"I need to go see someone from my house," Hermione explained.

"Ah…a brave young man perhaps?" Gordric asked.

Hermione blushed.

"No sir,"

"Well make sure that you are back by curfew Ms. Granger,"

"Please call me Hermione and thank you!" she called as she ran off down the corridor toward the Gryffindor common room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione, how are you deary?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Fine, actually I'm here to talk to-"

"Oh you mean that nice Harry and Ron?" she asked.

"Um, no," she blushed. "I'm here to see my friend,"

"Oh well…even though you're the head girl I still need a password,"

"Alright…Gordric Gryffindor,"

The portrait swung open and she walked into the common room. Girls were gathered around the fireplace talking about the teacher and classes.

"Ha I win again!"

Ron and Harry were playing chess at a table on the far side of the room. The smiled and approached her.

"Hey, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Nothing much…um have you seen Ginny anywhere?"

"Yeah, she's up in her room," Ron said.

"Alright…I'll see you later then," she said as she ran up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

Ginny was lying on her bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in,"

Hermione entered the room and locked the door behind her.

"Are you okay…what's going on?" Ginny asked seeing the look of horror on Hermione's face.

"I need to tell you something really important," she said.

"Okay, but do me a favor and sit down, you look like you're going to pass out," Ginny said.

Hermione walked over and sat on the edge of Ginny's bed. She reached into her robes and pulled out the two letters.

"I need you to read these," Hermione told her.

"Oh my God Hermione are you insane!!! You can't have these here! Is this a joke?" Ginny cried.

"Ssssh, yes. I know it's not a joke I'm telling the truth," she insisted.

Ginny sat and stared at the letters. Then she looked at Hermione.

"What does he want?" she asked.

"Read the letters,"

Ginny silently read the letters and paled slightly.

"You said no?"

"Why would I say yes!?" Hermione cried.

"Well I don't know. I mean it's the Dark Lord," Ginny said.

"Well I couldn't say yes Ginny," Hermione whispered.

"I know but- you have to tell Dumbledore,"

"NO! I'm not telling anyone else until it's absolutely necessary!" Hermione cried.

"Alright but, these last few sentences of the last letter… What's going to happen if you refuse?" she asked.

"I…I don't know Ginny. I'm scared okay?" Hermione sobbed as tears welled in her eyes. Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder and comforted her. "I'm sooo terrified Ginny," she sobbed. "…What's he going to do to me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next month came and went; the Veritaserum paper was due in November…a month from now. Hermione walked slowly down the stairs and sat on the couch. She had a new letter in her pocket…this one dating the day she was to receive her last chance to accept Lord Voldemorts's offer…A week from that very day. She had said no but it seemed like she was digging her own grave.

Malfoy walked out of his room.

"So, when are we going to start that project Granger?" he asked.

"I don't know, I've brewed my potion and wrote the effects and symptoms of Veritaserum,"

"And I've brewed my potion and written down conjuring process of Veritaserum," Malfoy said.

"So the only thing left to do is…"

"Test our potions,"

"On-"

"Each other,"

They sat there in absolute silence.

"I want to test it now," Malfoy said.

"What?"

"You heard me. I want to get this over with, and the best part is…I can ask you anything I want,"

Hermione felt her body stiffen. Anything, he could ask her anything and she'd have no choice but to tell him the truth…the honest to God truth.

"Fine," she found herself saying.

They got up and went off to collect their things in their rooms. They came back into their common room and gathered everything at a study table near the back of the room. Both pulled out their notes of parchment and vials of brewed potion.

"So…who should go first?" Hermione asked.

"I think you should go first," Malfoy smirked.

"Fine Malfoy but one perverted question and you will not only be a soprano for the rest of your life but I will personally make sure that you will never be able to have children!" she warned.

"Alright, alright, just drink the damn potion," he said.

Hermione took the vial from his hand and removed the cap. She stared at the vial with worried eyes…_'I shouldn't have gone first,'_ she thought.

"Well Granger today!" he said.

"Just shut up Malfoy and be patient!" she cried.

She brought the vial up to her lips and let the cool liquid slip down her throat. She could feel her head starting to spin.

"Alright Granger…time for a test drive, the potion should last for about 5-10 minutes considering the amount you drank," he said. "What's your middle name?" he asked.

Jane, Hermione Jane Granger," she replied.

"Interesting," his eyes fell on her pocket where she kept the most recent letter from Voldemort in it. "When are you supposed to get the Dark Mark?" he asked.

"In a month,"

_'God Hermione STOP IT!!!'_ she thought.

"Okay next question…what do you think of me…Hermione?" he asked.

There was silence.

"I asked you…what do you think of me Hermione?"

"I-I-I-I- think you're okay Malfoy," she said.

"Just okay?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes," she ground out. He looked somewhat disappointed as he moved onto his next question.

"Are you afraid about getting the Mark?" he asked.

Hermione was taken a back. He sounded just like he did the day he saw her in the owlery. His eyes were darker and his voice was a little deeper then usual. And his face looked slightly more narrow and pale.

"Terrified," she whispered. Silence swept over the room for about the 5th time that afternoon and neither of them knew what to do or say.

"He told me about you you know," he whispered.

"What?"

"He told me that I was to convince you to join…I don't-" he stopped.

Hermione studied him. His posture had changed, he had gotten tenser. He looked like he was remembering something. But Hermione couldn't tell who, or what it was. Hermione could feel the potion wearing off and her head was starting to ache.

"Alright Malfoy, my turn," she said as she held the potion out to him.

He smirked as he took it from her. He popped off the top and played with the vial, studying it. He then looked at Hermione.

"Bottoms up Granger," he said as he drank the whole vial in one gulp. She could see the immediate effect it had on him…and that it was working.

"Okay Malfoy…what's your middle name?"

"Andrew, Draco Andrew Malfoy," Hermione smirked as she thought of the initials.

"When do you get the Dark Mark?" she asked.

"In a month," he replied.

"Why are you getting it?"

"My father forced me," he replied.

"Are you going to become a full on deatheater?"

"Yes,"

"Do you want to?"

"Hell no,"

"Who else has the Mark?"

"Blaise, Crabbe, and Pansy," he said. Hermione gasped. She had noticed that the people that he had just mentioned were quieter lately…too quiet. His face was deadly white as he told her this.

"What do you think of me?" she asked.

He paused and looked her straight in the eye.

"I think you're okay, mainly annoying but okay," he said.

Hermione couldn't understand why but…his words…they hurt her.

Draco furiously shook his head as the potion wore off.

"So…that was interesting," he said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"So we should probably list our findings and write the paper," Draco said.

"We can't do that; all we talked about was the Dark Mark,"

"So, let's talk and ask each other more questions. We'll have our essay and I'll finally be able to understand you," he said.

"Fine," Hermione replied as she went over and sat on the couch. Draco walked over with rolls of parchment. He sat down on the couch with her and started to ask her more questions.

"What is your cat's name?"

"Crookshanks,"

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy,"

"What do your parents do?"

"They are dentists,"

Draco got a confused look on his face.

"You don't know what a dentist is?"

"Not really…I've heard that they examine teeth,"

"Close enough,"

"Alright, now you ask me a question," he said.

"Okay…what are your favorite things to do?"

"Well there's quidditch. I also like to write and brew potions," he said.

"Alright, so we can write our essays," Hermione said.

"Yeah," he replied.

He got up to walk to his room when…

"So you don't want to become a deatheater?" she asked.

"…No… I don't," he said coldly.

"So why get the Mark?" she asked.

"It's none of your damn business Granger so stay the Hell out of it!" he cried.

Hermione stood and stomped over to where he was standing.

"Why do you keep doing that!?" she cried. "Every time I try and ask you a simple question about that deatheater crap you get all pissed off!" she yelled.

"Well maybe I have good reasons for being angry! Maybe I don't want a prissy little Gryffindor sticking her nose in personal, and private affairs concerning me!" he cried as he stormed toward the portrait hole.

He opened it angrily as Hermione followed him closely.

"Hello head-″ Helga started.

"Draco Malfoy don't you dare walk away from me!" Hermione screamed.

Rowena looked at Helga.

"Bad time for hellos," she said.

"I have nothing to say to you! It's none of your damn business anyway!" he cried.

"Oh bullshit! You know that stupid Mark concerns just as much of me as it does you!" she yelled.

"God, you Gryffindors are so bloody annoying!"

"You know what Malfoy? I'm done! That's it I'm sick of trying to understand you! I hate everything about you! From day one it's been Bookworm this, Granger that even Mudblood!!!" she cried. "I've put up with it for 6 years. But not anymore! I hate you!" she screamed.

"Well you're not exactly perfect either! From the first day I met you it's been Malfoy, ferret boy, Slytherin Brat! I hate you just as much as you hate me…maybe more!" he yelled.

Hermione stood a foot from Draco. The hallway around them was empty. Silent as the grave. They exchanged a glance. Both searching the others eyes to see if the words they had just said to each other were words that they meant.

"I don't believe you," Draco said.

"What?"

"I said. I don't believe that you hate me," he replied.

"Well I do so live with it," she snapped.

"No, you see the Granger I know could have insulted me in a much worse way,"

Hermione felt herself flush as he walked closer to her. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Hn, tongue tied Hermione?" he asked.

"Get away from me Malfoy. I don't want to talk to you!" she yelled she shoved him off of her.

BAM

Draco stumbled to the floor, clutching his now bleeding nose.

"Godamnit not again!!!!" he cried.

Hermione smirked and stormed off down the hallway.

"Oh my goodness!" Rowena cried.

"I know…" Helga said. "That was a Hell of a punch!"

"Ata girl!!!!" Gordric laughed heartily.

"Shut up all of you," Salazar groaned.

Draco made his way toward Madame Pomfrey's office with blood oozing through his fingers and onto his robes.

"Damn Gryffindors," he snarled.

**A/N: Hey everyone…I am ssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated for like ever but I was totally obsessed with my other story. I would really appreciate fanart for either story so if you guys have anyone in mind please let me know. I'll be updating a lot more on this story so please have other people you know read it…review too. I have at least 100 more pages of this story to type…plus I'm writing more…so there's definitely more to come…Enjoy and I'll see you all very, very soon**

**-CrimsonRain47**


	4. Opposites Attract

**Opposites Attract**

**A/N: Hey people I'm back…this chapter is dedicated to my friends Kayla, Jessica, and Krista. Hey guys I know your reading this and I appreciate it sooo much I love the constructive criticism. Anyway I love the fact that more people are reading this story! So here is Chapter #4 finally for those of you who have been waiting so…here it is!!! Enjoy my new favorite chapter … Opposites Attract!!! **

Hermione stormed down the hallway fuming.

"Oh! That perverted asshole!!! I can't believe that he thinks I like him!" she whispered angrily to herself.

She stopped as she turned a sharp corner at the end of the vast, empty corridor. A smile crept onto her face as she spotted the stairway to the Astronomy Tower.

"I think I could use a bit of fresh air," she sighed as she slowly climbed the steps. The air was cool and crisp as small breezes would drift by. Hermione leaned out of the small window. The grounds were peaceful and silent. She glanced east and saw the moon shining off of the black lake. She sighed.

"If only this moment would last forever,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco didn't see Hermione over the next couple of days. It was probably because 5 essays were due. One for Potions, Arithmacy, Transfigurations, Charms, and Herbology. Trudging down the hall toward his common room he began talking to himself.

"Stupid Gryffindor," he muttered. "I know she likes me,"

_'And you like her,'_ he thought.

"I do not!" he snapped.

_'Oh come on you idiot, you have to be a total ass not to be able to see that you like her just as much as she likes you…then again…you love her,'_

"Well that sounds sappy- I don't love her!" he cried. She stopped in front of the portrait.

_'You looooove her,'_ his conscience sang happily.

"Hello Dra-″ Helga started.

"I DO NOT SO JUST SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.

Rowena put a steady hand on Helga's shoulder.

"Once again Helga… not the right time for hellos,"

"Blasting Skrewt," Draco muttered angrily.

The door opened and Draco stormed inside. He trudged into his room and slammed the door behind him. He looked up to see a large eerie great gray owl perched on his window. Tan parchment caught his eye as he noticed the note strapped to the birds foot. This birds name…well it didn't really have a name, but Draco recognized it as his father's owl.

Walking across the room to the window, he hesitantly took the note from the owl. He sat on the bed and slowly opened the letter.

**Draco, **

**In 3 days you are to go to Hogsmeade. Take the Granger girl to Honeydukes. Snape will meet you both there and apparate you to the location of the ceremony. Do not fail me Draco…if you do… you will be punished. This is an honor, remember that. **

**Lucius**

Draco's hands balled into fists as he angrily tore up the letter and shook with fury. The owl had flown away from the window. Draco felt like he could scream. He didn't want to become a deatheater; he didn't want to devote his life to that low-lying sadistic snake.

Looking down at his arm he could already feel the burning pain slowly etching into his skin. His father was wrong…the Mark wasn't an honor to receive…it was a death certificate…and a curse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dropping her quill with a sigh Hermione finished her last essay. As usual, they weren't due for weeks, but Hermione didn't seem to mind. Slipping out of the portrait hole, she walked calmly down the corridors towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione dear! A pleasure as always!" the Fat Lady chimed as Hermione walked up the last flight of stairs.

"Hello Fat Lady, it's nice to see you too," she replied.

"I have a question for you my dear… I hear some of the 5th, 6th and 7th year girls gossiping and constantly mentioning the head boy. He must be quite the attractive young man," she said.

"Well why do you say that?"

"Well because over half of the girls go bright red or faint at the mere mention of his name! I must see this boy," she explained.

"May I go in to see Ron and Harry Fat Lady?" Hermione asked.

"Why certainly my dear!"

"Gordric Gryffindor,"

The portrait swung open and Hermione crawled inside.

Ron and Harry were sitting at a table at the far end of the room. Mountains of books from each subject were opened all over the floor around the table. The books were stacked in piles of 5. And both boys were slumped over their Arithmacy books…asleep.

Harry's glasses were tilted and he was snoring loudly. Ron's hair was tousled; he was also snoring and drooling.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!! RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!!!" Hermione screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry cried.

"WHA- I DIDN'T DO IT!!!" Ron yelled.

Hermione sat back and laughed at them.

"How many essays did you two even get done?" she asked.

"About 2 and a half," Harry muttered sleepily.

"My brain hurts," Ron moaned.

Hermione laughed lightly.

"Come on… it's lunch anyway,"

They stepped out of the portrait hole and down the stairs towards the Great Hall. Ron and Harry walked on either side of Hermione. Entering the Great Hall they were greeted by Ginny who immediately snatched Hermione away and pulled her over to the table.

"I need to talk to you," Ginny whispered. There was urgency and fear in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"What's wrong?! Hermione! In three days you're getting the-″ she hit her forearm.

It struck Hermione like a bolt of lightning… the Mark. How could she have forgotten? Her heart sank as she glanced at the Slytherin table. Malfoy sat there already looking at her. She could feel herself go flush, her chest was tightening and she couldn't breathe… she needed air.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked seeing Hermione suddenly go pale.

Hermione then stood up and ran from the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" Ginny called after her. Ron and Harry gave her a confused look.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"N-Nothing," Ginny sighed as she looked across to the Slytherin table… Malfoy was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat on the edge of the window in the Astronomy Tower. She kept trying to calm down all of the thoughts running through her head. _'I'm going to die. He's going to kill me!!!'_

"No… he wouldn't… he says that he needs me," she whispered to herself.

_'Yeah, so that he can use you to get to Harry… How can you betray one of your best friends!!!'_

"I don't have a choice! He knows my friends, he probably even knows about my parents! I can't risk hurting more people then I already have," she said.

_'And what happens after you get it!? He will have total control over you!'_

Hermione sat there shaking slightly.

"I-I don't know what to do," she whispered.

"You're not the only one,"

Hermione turned around to see Draco leaning against the doorframe.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked.

Ignoring her question, he looked around studying the room.

"So…" he said. "This is why I haven't seen you for 3 weeks,"

"Why are you here?" she repeated.

"I just want to talk," he said.

He walked hesitantly over to where she was sitting and slowly sat next to her. Hermione studied him, trying to see if he was joking.

"What Granger, do I have something in my teeth?" he asked.

"No it's just that…why are you being so nice to me Malfoy?" she asked.

Draco looked at the ground for a minute… _'Time for the truth,'_ he thought.

"Maybe because you're not the only one who's scared,"

"Are you sure that we can talk about this, or will you bite my head off again?"

"Depends… will you hit me again?" he joked.

"No," she laughed.

"Oh my God,"

"What?"

"That's the first time I've heard you laugh,"

"Oh,"

There was silence as they both stared out at the grounds. The sun was shining brightly across the grass. Hermione studied Draco as he smiled lightly at the sight before him.

"You really hate him don't you?" she asked.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Your father… I saw a bruise on your shoulder a few weeks ago; did he do that to you?"

Silence passed.

"He's done worse… I really do hate him. I wish he had killed me and ended my train wreck of a life when he had the chance," he said.

"Don't say that,"

"Why not? Why would you care?" he asked.

"I-I-″

_'Oh my God,' _Hermione thought. _'Bastard was right I do like him,'_

"You…what?"

"Because I do. I mean no one deserves that. He's your father. He's supposed to encourage you not beat you," she said.

"You know that and I know that but he doesn't," Draco sighed.

He bowed his head.

Hermione felt a stab of pain in her heart… no, not pain…pity. Pity for a boy who grew up alone and angry at his father, Voldemort, and the world…but mainly himself.

"Can you feel it?" he said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The Mark," he whispered.

Hermione glared at her left forearm.

"I can…" Draco said. "Everytime I look at my arm… I can feel the burning… I can see that black ink etched into my pale skin," he paused. "I hate this…and the worst part is…"

"What?"

"There's nothing we can do to stop it from happening," he replied.

They sat again in the uncomfortable silence again.

Hermione smirked.

"I never thought I would agree with you on something Malfoy,"

He looked at her and smiled.

"Never thought I'd see the day either," he chuckled.

Suddenly there were hurried voices coming from the corridor.

"Looks like class is starting," Hermione said.

"Yeah… we better- I mean, I should probably head to Charms," Draco said.

He started to walk toward the door. Hermione sat there watching him.

_'No…don't let him leave you idiot!!!'_

"Draco!" she called.

He turned and looked at her.

_'Tell him not to go!' _she thought.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For showing me that I'm not alone; I needed that," she replied.

"Anytime Mudblood," he smirked.

"I'll see you in Charms ferret," she laughed.

Hermione smiled as she watched him walk out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now class," Snape drawled. "Today we will be discussing the results that you learned about each other through your Veritaserum potions,"

Draco looked at Hermione who was still pale from the news the day before. He knew how she felt and he wanted to tell her to be calm and that it would be okay…but he knew he would just be lying to her.

"Let's see what our head boy and girl found out about each other,"

Hermione and Draco presented what they learned of Veritaserum and the research they had done.

"Very nice and well presented… you two may return to your seats," Snape announced. As the class continued on both Draco and Hermione kept trying to sneak private glances at each other; hoping that classmates wouldn't see them staring at each other they kept their looks short. They were successful in keeping their classmates in the dark. But…a certain dark, big nosed, bat-like potions teacher did notice.

Snape watched as the two heads exchange another glance…this was about the 5th one in the last 10 minutes. He was well aware about the situation these two were facing and smirked as he continued to stare at the pair while Neville nervously rattled off what he learned about Goyle…not that anyone cared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Potions was lunch. Everyone filed into the Great Hall… as they took their seats the owls started to fly in. As Hermione sat down, a letter fell into her lap. Hiding it away so her friends couldn't see, she slowly opened the letter.

**Dear Hermione,**

**We need to talk… meet me in the Astronomy Tower in 10 minutes… It's about the Mark…..**

**P.S. … come alone**

**Draco**

Hermione folded the letter and placed it neatly into her pocket. She stood to go when Harry and Ginny grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"Just back to my room… I'm not hungry right now…maybe I'll sneak down to the kitchens later tonight before classes if I want something," she replied.

"You sure? You haven't eaten a thing since dinner last night," Harry said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry about me you two. I'll see you tonight," she told them. With that, she walked out of the Great Hall and slowly made her way toward the Astronomy Tower. Finally she got to the stairwell.

_'I wonder what he wants to talk about the Mark for? He knows that there's no way around it…it's going to happen… why talk about it? It will only make us both feel worse,' _she thought as she walked up the stairs and entered the room.

Draco was sitting on the window sill watching the grounds. He turned to look at Hermione. She was looking at him calmly and evenly. He walked over to her and waited until she finally looked up at him.

"Well? I'm here," she said.

"I thought you wouldn't show up," he replied.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore because I'm here. Now what do you want to talk about the Mark for?" she asked.

"I want to talk about what's going to be happening in 2 days," he said.

Hermione looked at the floor.

"When we go to Hogsmeade, I'm supposed to take you to Honeydukes. Snape will meet us there and then he will take us to the place where the ceremony is being held," he explained.

They sat there forever, letting what Draco had just explained…the manner in which their fate would be sealed in 2 days would be like sink in.

"Okay," Hermione said.

"Yeah," he replied.

Hermione felt weak in that moment, as if she had given her soul away… her life away. She felt like breaking down right there… in front of a guy who was supposedly her worst enemy…and now her greatest ally. She felt like sobbing…crumbling on her knees…felt like death was in her sights. She could feel the tears forming.

Draco was sitting at the window again…his head was cradled in his hands, he was shaking…and…and crying.

Hermione walked over and sat next to him, putting a steady hand on his shoulder.

"Everything is falling apart," he muttered.

"I know," Hermione replied.

_'When did he become so real? When did he just collapse like this? I guess… I guess he's not as cold-hearted and cruel as I thought…he's human,' _she thought.

Hermione's tears fell down her face.

Draco looked at her.

"This is too real. My whole life was going fine until this moment," she said.

"This day has been haunting me my whole life," he said.

"Yes but at least you were informed…or warned that it would happen earlier in life! This was dumped on me a few months ago!!!" Hermione cried as tears fell again.

Draco turned his heard, glancing out the window.

"I'm sorry…that you have to do this," he murmured.

Hermione stared.

"I know that you're scared… I am too. Don't think that just because I'm a Slytherin and a Malfoy that I'm as heartless as Voldemort. I don't like to see people get hurt; Weasley and Potter don't count. The last thing I expected was to have to see you hurt," he said.

Hermione felt a small tear roll down her cheek.

Draco leaned over and gently brushed the tear from her eyes.

"You shouldn't cry Hermione," he whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"Why not?" she asked.

"…I don't like seeing you cry," he replied.

With that he stood and walked down the stairway.

_'Okay…now I know I like her,'_ he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Hermione didn't want to get up… thank God she didn't need to… it was Saturday. There were no classes on Saturdays. She laid there in bed and stared at the canopy. All she could think about was Draco.

"Stop thinking about him," she muttered to herself.

_'I don't like seeing you cry,"_

His words ran through her head. He had taken off that rough…beaten, Pureblood Malfoy armor when he had been with her last night.

_'Why does he care?'_ she thought.

_'…I'm sorry that you have to go through with this,'_

"Why? He's a Slytherin… he's Malfoy," she whispered.

_'You like him,'_ she thought.

"So? What would Harry and Ron think of me if they ever found out?"

_'What? About the Dark Mark or your massive crush on Malfoy?'_ she thought.

Hermione shivered as she pulled the covers tightly around her.

"Both," she whimpered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

**A/N: I want to add something to my other A/N …. I also want to personally thank my life long friend… Glen Peterson…without you Glen (and all of you reviewers) I wouldn't know how good my writing sounds. You all have made me step back and read my own writing. I love you all and encourage you to get people to read and review this because I need all of the constructive criticism I can get right now. Keep reading people… there is much…much more to come**

**-CrimsonRain47 AKA Kelly W.**


	5. Change Of Heart

Change Of Heart

**Change Of Heart **

**A/N: Hey everyone!! Guess whose back in business? Lol I'm soo excited to be writing again ******** thanks to testing, school, a boyfriend ******** and volleyball I haven't had much time for writing… So in a way both of my stories have been put on hold for a while but I'm on my MEA break and my homework flow is slowing down slightly so I should have more time to post chapters on both of my stories… YAY!! Hahaha so anywho, here's chapter number 5 Change of Heart.**

Ginny lazily roamed the hallway. Her mind rolling over thoughts and images in her head from the night before.

Hermione had just walked away from the table… something wasn't right.

She had followed Hermione out of the Great Hall yesterday. She had remembered walking toward the Astronomy Tower wondering:

_'Why would she go up there?'_

She saw Hermione walk up the stairwell.

Slowly Ginny climbed up the stairs and hid near the doorway of the Tower when she heard voices.

"Snape will meet us there and then he'll escort us to the place where the ceremony will be,"

_'Wait' _she thought. _'That's Malfoy's voice,'_

There was a long and awkward pause.

"Okay," she heard Hermione say.

Ginny held her breath. She felt pain in her heart for her friend and a deep sense of fear for Hermione.

That horrible Mark.

"Everything is falling apart,"

"…I know,"

_'What is she doing?' _Ginny wondered.

Suddenly she heard them arguing… and yelling. It was about that stupid Mark. Then before the arguing had started… it got quiet again.

"I'm sorry you have to do this,"

Ginny was confused. Why was Malfoy being so nice to Hermione? She had witnessed years of their hatred toward one another. Their constant bickering and name calling towards one another. They were the last two people on Earth who would ever be civil let alone nice to each other.

She could hear silent sobs and knew now that her best friend was crying in there.

Ginny ground her teeth together and clenched her fists in anger.

_'That bastard… what did he do now!?' _she thought.

"You shouldn't cry Hermione,"

"Why not?"

There was another long pause.

_'Why not?' _Ginny thought impatiently.

"…I don't like to see you cry,"

Ginny felt her heart swell… it was as if he had just quoted a mushy line from one of her favorite romance novels.

_'Oh crap,'_ she thought as she heard footsteps headed her way.

She turned and bolted down the stairs.

_'Where to hide?' _she thought frantically while running across the hallway and into the girls bathroom.

Her heart pumped in her ears as she stood with her back pressed against the door.

After a few minutes she let out a sigh of relief… then smiled widely.

"I knew it,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat up in the Astronomy Tower. Draco had just walked away and down the stairs and already her confidence was fading fast. Her whole arm was shaking, she could feel herself go deathly pale and she could hear her heart pounding in her head.

_'I can't do this,'_ she thought.

Her stomach flipped.

"I'm going to be sick," she thought as she raced down the stairs.

The hallway was quiet… lunch was going to end any minute now.

She raced into the bathroom and froze as she heard someone let out a cry of pain.

"OW!!"

"…Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny lay sprawled on the floor of the bathroom after being thrown by the impact made on the door.

"Oh Hermione… hey," she replied.

_'Now I know I'm going to throw up,' _she thought.

"Hey, you don't look so good Hermione," Ginny said.

Hermione burst into a stall and emptied her stomach. When finished, she slowly walked over to the sink and washed out her mouth. She leaned against the wall and tears slid down her cheeks as Ginny watched her from across the room.

"You okay Hermione?"

"What am I going to do Ginny?" Hermione sobbed. "I'm soo scared,"

"Here, let's get you back to your dorm," Ginny said as she helped Hermione up and out of the bathroom.

The crowds of people quickly ran down the hallways back to their common rooms. When they reached the portrait Hermione was still sobbing into the sleeve of her robes.

"Oh Merlin! Hermione! What happened?" Rowena cried.

"Nothing… um, Hermione what's the-˝

"Blasting Skrewt,"

Ginny turned to see Malfoy standing behind them.

"Hey Malfoy," Ginny said.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"Nothing, she's just not feeling good," Ginny replied.

"Well I can take her from here… go back to your common room," he said as he put his arm around Hermione and made sure she wouldn't collapse.

Ginny looked at him uneasily.

"…If anything happens to her Malfoy," Ginny warned. "I'll get Harry and Ron to beat you… badly,"

Malfoy looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Ooh I'm shaking… Go away Weasley. I'll take care of her," he said as he opened the portrait hole and escorted Hermione inside, closing the door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione continued to sit in her bed not really remembering how she got there.

_'Malfoy' _she thought.

Today was Saturday and Hermione didn't plan on leaving her room. All she could think about was tomorrow. Her stomach began to flip again and she was starting to get sick of this feeling.

She climbed out of bed and started to get ready for the long day ahead of her. She numbly walked out of the portrait and toward Gryffindor common room. She rounded a corner and yelped when someone grabbed her arm and yanked her into an empty classroom.

She heard the door shut and turned to look at Malfoy's face. He was pale and his gray eyes sparked with panic.

"W-What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Last night… yesterday… I meant to do something that I didn't do and," he paused.

"And?"

"Well," he started.

"Just do what you want to do Draco!" she cried.

Suddenly his arms were wrapped around her waist.

Hermione felt tears coming. She didn't know why, but for the first time in her life she felt safe.

_'What is happening? Oh what am I thinking I don't care! I just hope he doesn't let go,'_ she thought.

His arms were big, strong and made her feel secure and calm.

_'So that's why Harry plays Quidditch… to get muscles like these,'_

His body was warm and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He could feel his shirt getting wet as she cried quietly on his shoulder.

"I needed this yesterday," he whispered.

"Me too," she replied.

"I just want you to know that whatever happens. When you tell Potter or Weasley, or… if you just need someone to talk to… I'll be here,"

Hermione pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were soft and looked like clouds on a rainy day.

"Thank you Malfoy… I appreciate it I really do," she replied.

They stood there in each others arms and let time slowly pass.

Draco shook his head as if he were dreaming.

"Well," he said letting her go. "I guess I'll be seeing you Granger,"

Then he turned as if to hide something but Hermione saw what it was and smiled.

"Yeah… I'll see you Malfoy," she said.

The door closed and Draco left the room.

Hermione sat at a table and stared into the darkness of the empty room, still smiling.

"… Did he just… blush?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione decided to talk to Ginny… maybe that would take her mind off of everything. She walked down a hall and could see some Slytherins approaching her.

It was Pansy Parkinson of all people.

She was gossiping with at least four other girls who were pouring over every word that she was saying.

"Disgusting," Hermione muttered as the group got unfortunately closer.

Suddenly Pansy's eyes shot up and met Hermione's.

All went deathly quiet as Pansy stopped dead in her tracks.

Pansy looked at Hermione then back to the group of girls.

"Hey, I'll meet you all back in the common room. I just have to discuss a few things with the head girl for a minute," she said.

Hermione shuddered at the sound of Pansy's voice. It was loud, whiny and dripping with the sense that she was better than everyone around her. The girls looked at Pansy and with a final, hateful glare at Hermione; they turned and walked in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

Pansy turned to Hermione and grinned wickedly.

"So," Pansy said. "I heard about your little meeting tomorrow. So you're getting the Dark Mark too? I mean I understand Draco, but you? I've gotta say Hermione I never knew you had it in you," she cried as she hugged Hermione.

After a few uncomfortable moments she stepped back.

"You won't regret your decision Hermione. You're fighting for the right side," she said as she patted Hermione on the shoulder.

Hermione just looked into Pansy's smiling face and suddenly felt the urge to throw-up all over again.

"Well I have to go find Draco. I'll see you later Hermione!" she grinned happily leaving Hermione standing in the middle of the hallway.

Hermione could feel that horrible claustrophobic feeling come over her again.

"I…I need to get out of here!!" she yelled running down a staircase and out the front doors of Hogwarts.

She sighed happily.

"…Free,"

Lunch was just starting and Hermione felt like doing anything but eating.

She lazily explored the grounds. Everything seemed so much better outside. The sun was shining, the grass was green and a cool breeze blew her hair back from her face. If only life were this easy.

Hermione stumbled down the hill toward Hagrid's Hut and a smile found its way onto her face.

_'This will definitely cheer me up,' _she thought happily.

She banged on the door.

"Oh Merlin not again! B-Be righ' there!" she heard him call.

Hermione smiled widely as Hagrid opened the door. His coat was torn slightly and singed all over.

Hermione laughed at him.

"What happened to you?" she asked still giggling.

"Nothin' just lost control over a few skrewts is all," he bellowed.

"Well, I just dropped in to say hi," she said.

"Wha' no lunch? You alrigh' Hermione? Harry and Ron have been tellin me that you haven't been around much lately,"

"Yeah, it's nothing… don't worry about it. I just… a few unexpected things have come up in the last few months that's all," Hermione explained.

"Are ya sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure Hagrid,"

"Well then, Merlin why'd ya skip yer lunch to come see me?" he cried.

Hermione giggled.

"I just missed seeing you Hagrid," she said.

"Well you be'r be off Hermione, lunch is finished," he said.

"Okay, okay… I'll see you later Hagrid," she called as she ran up the path and up to the three huge boulders nestled at the top of the hill.

"Granger?"

She looked and saw Malfoy looking at her.

_'He's blushing,'_ she thought.

Hermione felt her face turn pink.

_'Oh no, my face is feeling hot… I'm blushing too!!'_ her mind screamed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Pansy told me that she ran into you and 'congratulated' you on getting the mark. I came to find you to apologize for Pansy being such an idiot, and I'm sorry," he said.

"It's alright," she replied looking at the ground. "I-It's just that… she reminded me of what's going to happen tomorrow," she said.

"Again I'm sorry,"

"Well come on Malfoy give yourself credit, it's not your fault your girlfriend is an idiot,"

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth.

Draco let out a deep chuckle from the back of his throat.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered blushing furiously.

"It's alright," he laughed. "I agree with you that she's dumb as a snail but Pansy's not my girlfriend,"

_'YES!!' _Hermione thought.

"Oh," she murmured.

"Listen Granger… there's something I want to-˝

"HERMIONE!!"

Hermione turned and saw Ginny standing behind her with her hands on her hips.

"What Ginny?"

"Harry and Ron have been looking all over for you… they want to talk," Ginny said.

"Okay," she replied.

Ginny walked passed Draco and down the tunnel.

"You coming Hermione?"

"Y-Yeah," Hermione said seeing the saddened look on Draco's face.

Hermione walked past him towards Ginny.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered to him before she ran to catch up with Ginny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny led Hermione to the Gryffindor common room where Ron and Harry were already waiting.

"There you two are," Ron said.

"Yes we're here… so what do you want to talk about?" Ginny asked.

"We thought you would want to hear about something we just heard on our way to the library," Harry said.

"…What did you hear?"

"We heard Pansy and Malfoy talking," Harry began.

_'Oh Merlin NO!' _Hermione panicked.

"We heard Pansy congratulate Malfoy for getting the Dark Mark tomorrow. We also heard her tell him that she congratulated you for the exact same thing," Harry said.

Hermione felt herself flush, she felt completely drained of color… as if the life had been sucked out of her entire being.

"Where were you when you heard this?" Ginny asked.

"We were standing around the corner from where they were talking," Ron explained.

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered. "Hermione are you okay?"

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S OKAY, HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME!?" Harry screamed.

"Stop yelling at her Harry it's not her fault!" Ginny shouted in response.

"Wait… did Malfoy put you up to this!?" Ron cried.

"NO!" Hermione shrieked.

"Well then why are you betraying your best friend? Ron, Dumbledore… ME!?" Harry asked.

"Could you imagine what it would have been like if she had refused? He would have killed her Harry!!" Ginny yelled.

The room went dead silent. Hermione looked slowly from Harry to Ron to Ginny. She could tell that the boys were mad… furious actually, but not at her and that's all that mattered.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Harry whispered.

"Yeah, me too," Ron added.

"But… when were you going to tell us?"

"Either after I gained the courage or after you discovered the Mark. Whichever came first," Hermione calmly explained.

"Come on Hermione, you know you can't go through something like this alone," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and sighed.

_'They don't know the half of it… Ever since I got that stupid letter I've never been alone… Draco has been there everyday since. We've gone through this together… I've never been alone… ever.'_

"We're here for you," Harry said as he walked over and wrapped her up in his arms.

Hermione sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks guys… but if you don't mind. Right now I'd just like to be alone,"

"We understand," Ginny replied. Hermione walked out of the portrait hole.

_'I think I'll stop by the Astronomy Tower after dinner tonight,'_ she thought with a smile, walking down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner Hermione made her way to the Astronomy Tower. Slowly walking up the spiral staircase Hermione couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

_'If only Malfoy would hold me again,' _she thought_ 'I'd give anything to be in his arms again… safe,'_

Hermione walked over and sat on the sill of the window. The sky was starting to darken and the sun was slowly setting. Hermione was so relaxed, and so at peace, she didn't even notice someone coming up behind her from the shadows of the Tower.

"Hey,"

Hermione recognized that voice. That calm, deep voice. It was like music to her ears. She sighed happily but didn't turn around.

"Hi Draco,"

"You're up here alone?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"So what did Potter and Weasley want?"

"… They know about the Mark," she whispered.

"They heard Pansy didn't they?"

"Yeah,"

"I swear to God I never wanted this day to come," he fumed.

"I know… I barely convinced myself to get out of bed this morning," she said.

"Why aren't Potter and Weasley with you now?"

"Oh, they tried to come up here with me but I told them I'd rather be alone," she explained.

"Oh… I'll leave you then," He turned toward the doorway.

"NO!!" she cried grabbing his bicep.

He looked at the ground as he blushed lightly.

"I mean… please don't go," she pleaded.

"Crabbe and Goyle are expecting me in the common room. They need to copy my Transfigurations homework,"

"Oh," she sighed slowly letting go.

"… But I'm sure they can wait a few hours,"

Hermione blushed and smiled at him.

"Tomorrow is so close now isn't it?" he said.

Hermione felt tears swell in her eyes.

"Yeah,"

Draco looked at her sadly and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I told you Hermione," he said as he wiped a tear away with the pad of his thumb. "I hate seeing you cry,"

Hermione smiled. She ached to hug him. She leapt into his arms and sighed happily as his arms wrapped around her waist and stayed there.

"I'm glad you're doing this with me," he whispered. "I'd hate to have to do this alone,"

"I know what you mean," Hermione replied as they stood there in the middle of the Astronomy Tower. Anyone could just walk in on them at any time… any second. But they didn't care. They were exactly where they most wanted to be… safe in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came in the blink of an eye. Hermione sat on the edge of the couch huddled in a large Gryffindor blanket. Her eyes were bloodshot and slightly puffy from crying.

Draco opened the door to his room.

"You not get any sleep either?" she asked.

"Not even a solid minute," he replied. "You better get dressed… we leave for Hogsmeade in 2 hours,"

**A/N: Yay! ******** Chapter 5 is done!! I have a lot more on the way and I'm soo excited to write it all down and share it with all of you ******** I would like to add one final thing to this authors note… I dedicate this story to my boyfriend and the love of my life Brian ******** I love you with all my heart and this story is for you ******


	6. The Moment Of Truth

The Moment Of Truth

**The Moment Of Truth**

**A/N: Hi It's amazing to be back you guys you have no idea Thank you Brian for encouraging me and telling me that my writing is good even though we both know I don't think very highly of it. You've been my constant support and inspiration I love you!! Here's Ch. 6 The Moment Of Truth **

Outside of Hogwarts the carriages were waiting to take the students to Hogsmeade. Hermione's heart was in her throat.

_'Today's the day… After today it will be done… no going back,' _she thought shaking.

She walked into the common room. It was cold and empty. The sun wasn't shining… nothing seemed as cheerful as it used be anymore.

Wandering down the halls, Hermione wrapped her arms around herself as if to find some comfort. The cold air hit her face as she stepped out of the school. She looked up at the sky and sighed… gray.

Draco was standing in the far left corner of the courtyard… With Pansy. Pansy was looking at her with that sickening grin that made her stomach flip.

"Alright! Time to go everyone… into the carriages," Filch cried as students started racing toward the gloomy looking coaches.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny jumped into the carriage with Hermione.

"So?" Ginny said touching Hermione's arm. "How do you feel?"

Hermione sat there looking sadly out the window. Her face relaxed and unchanging, there was no emotion… only a feeling of defeat and death hanging high above her head.

_'I can't get out,'_ she thought. _'I'm done fighting it… I give up,'_

The rest of the ride was silent. Rain had started falling and its dull tap-tap-tap noise filtered through the roof of the carriage. Finally it came to a stop.

Hermione was first to leave the carriage.

"Hermione-˝ Ron called.

Ginny rested her hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Let her go Ron," she whispered.

Ron had Harry looked at her and then ran off to find Hermione.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you Hermione…" Ginny whispered. "…I'm so sorry,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was walking past Honeydukes when someone grabbed her and yanked her into the dark alley.

"Time to go," Draco whispered in her ear.

"Are you two ready?" Snape asked entering the alley.

Draco nodded.

"Yes Professor," he said.

"Here… grab onto this portkey," Snape said holding out a muggle shoe.

Hermione was violently swung off her feet. Everything was spinning so fast.

Suddenly her feet hit the ground as she fell. She looked around as she stood up.

"Where are we?" she asked. Her voice was shaking.

"We're presently in the Riddle House," Snape said.

The house was dark and cold, Hermione couldn't stop shivering.

"Where is the meeting?" Draco asked.

"Upstairs… follow me," Snape said as he walked down the narrow hallway. They walked up the stairs and into a dimly lit room. Hooded figures stood there like shadows against the wall. Hermione recognized Peter Pettigrew immediately. He was crouched down next to a hooded figure standing directly in the middle of the room… Voldemort.

"Draco," Voldemort hissed.

Draco sighed tensely and responded.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Step forward,"

Draco walked calmly over to Voldemort and stood before him.

"Hold out your arm,"

Draco rolled up his left sleeve and put his arm out in front of him.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy promise from this moment on to serve your Lord and no one else? To know that if you betray me I will take your life? And do you promise to help me destroy Harry Potter?" he boomed.

"I promise my Lord," Draco said.

Voldemort reached out and took Draco's arm. Taking his wand, he whispered an incantation and slowly put the tip of his wand to Draco's skin.

Hermione could see Draco wince in pain as Voldemort carefully etched the Mark into his arm. It was all over within a matter of minutes. Draco would've collapsed if Snape hadn't been there to catch him. He was white as a sheet and breathing heavily. Hermione looked at his arm and felt like sobbing at the sight of it. The mark was white as snow, it was red and puffy bordering the lines and it was swollen to a horrible extent.

"Ms. Granger," Voldemort said.

Hermione's heart caught in her throat. She realized at that very moment just how truly terrified she was. She froze but her feet kept moving. Before she knew it she was standing before him.

"We meet at last… Hermione,"

She shivered as he said her name. It dripped with hatred and loathing.

"Hold out your arm,"

Hermione rolled up her left sleeve and held it out to him… her arm wouldn't stop shaking.

"Do you, Hermione Granger promise from this moment on to serve your Lord and no one else? To know that if you betray me I will take your life? And do you promise to help me destroy Harry Potter?" he asked, a wicked grin stained his features as he looked down on her.

Hermione swallowed hard and hung her head.

"I promise my Lord," she whispered.

Voldemort reached out and took her arm. Hermione flinched. His hand was skeleton like and Hermione could feel the bones in his hand dig into the flesh on her arm. His skin was like ice and Hermione wanted to run from his touch. She heard him murmur a spell under his breath. The tip of his wand glowed bright red. Like the brightest white hot coal in a burning fire. He smiled sadistically as he brought the tip to her skin. Hermione gasped in pain and bit her bottom lip hard to keep herself from screaming. Every sense in her body was on fire. The pain was unimaginable and unbearable. The sound and smell of her flesh burning made her want to cry. The look on the Deatheaters faces. Their cruel, heartless smirks. Her mind was racing, her heart pounding. She felt sick.

_'I can't breathe. My head… everything is blurry,'_ she thought.

She saw him remove his wand but the feelings still remained. She felt herself fall as everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione,"

She could hear a voice calling to her.

"Hermione wake up… can you hear me?"

Wait… she knew that voice.

"…Draco?" she mumbled, slowly opening her eyes.

He smiled down at her.

"How are you?" he asked. "I mean… how do you feel?"

"A little dizzy… why?"

"Well I'm sitting in an alley next to Honeydukes with you lying here in my arms," he grinned. "And if Potter or Weasley were to see us together…"

Hermione immediately sat up.

"I get it," she said.

Then it all came flooding back. Voldemort… the Deatheaters… the Mark.

She rolled up her sleeve and looked at her arm. The white lines were still there and her arm didn't feel much better. As if the wand had never left her skin.

"It hurts doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"We better go… People will think its odd seeing us together,"

"Okay," she said as she stood up and walked to the Three Broomsticks. She walked over to the bar and looked at Rosmerta.

"One butterbeer please,"

"Certainly dear," she replied cheerfully passing Hermione a mug.

"Thank you," she mumbled, walking over and sitting at an empty table.

"So… how did it go?"

Hermione looked up to see none other than… Pansy.

"I'm so proud of you!" she said as she punched Hermione in the arm. "Can I see it?" she pressed.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

_'God she's annoying,'_ she thought.

"Fine, but make sure no one sees you," she whispered as she rolled up her sleeve.

"Bloody hell I remember when I got mine… it didn't look as bad as this. He must have showed no mercy with you… How is Draco's?" she asked.

"About as bad why?"

"Oh no! My poor baby!! I have to find him!" she cried, racing off to find her beloved Draco.

"Ugh,"

Hermione rested her head on the table.

"Hermione?"

"What is it Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I just- how was it?" she asked.

"No offense Ginny but I really don't want to talk about it right now," Hermione snapped.

"It's okay Hermione… I understand," Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed.

_'THAT'S IT!!'_

Hermione stood up and looked Ginny square in the face.

"You know what Ginny? You're wrong! You don't understand ANYTHING!! You have no idea what it feels like to look death in the face! You have no idea what it means to be in so much pain you can't scream can't even BREATHE!!" Hermione yelled as she stepped closer to Ginny. "And don't you dare tell me you understand how it feels to have this permanently burned into your skin!!" she hissed as she showed Ginny what was under her sleeve.

Ginny's face turned white.

"Oh my g- bloody hell Hermione I'm so sorry," she said. Hermione could see her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Ginny I- argh! Just forget it!" she cried, storming out of the Three Broomsticks leaving a pale and crying Ginny behind.

Hermione ran down the streets of Hogsmeade. She finally stopped when she ran into something hard.

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermione looked up at Professor Snape.

"Professor,"

"Mr. Malfoy returned to Hogwarts a short while ago, he was quite pale and sickly… I highly suggest you do the same," he said.

"Thank you Professor. I would like to go back to Hogwarts,"

"Very well Ms. Granger. A carriage is waiting to take you back," He said, leading her to where the carriage was waiting.

Hermione climbed into the carriage and sank into the seat.

_'I can't wait to get back,'_ she thought as the rain began to fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione climbed the stairs to the common room but stopped. She remembered that Draco had been forming the habit of stealing her safe haven… The Astronomy Tower. She smiled as she changed direction and ran for the Tower. When she got there she was tired and out of breath. But worst of all… Draco wasn't there.

Hermione sighed sadly and left the Tower…

_'I need sleep anyway,' _she thought, heading toward her common room.

When she got there it was dark and cold. Hermione walked up to her room. Laying her head on her pillow she let out an overwhelmed sigh.

"Finally,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione!!"

Hermione heard someone calling her from far away.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

"Hermione! It's Harry, Ron and Ginny! Open up!"

"Go away," Hermione mumbled sleepily as she buried her head into her pillow.

"Hey! Weasley! Potter! What th-! You can't go up there!" Draco yelled.

Hermione shot up in bed when her door came down with a bang.

"Ron you can't be in here!" Hermione cried.

"I told you," Malfoy added coming up behind the two Weasleys and Harry.

"When did you get back!?" Ron yelled.

"Why didn't you come and look for us you missed dinner!?" Harry shouted.

"Stop yelling at me! Why do I have to tell you anything?" Hermione screamed back.

"Because we're your friends! We care about you! Especially since you have that snake's Mark on your arm!" Harry yelled.

"What would you- no, what would any of you know about what I went through this afternoon!?" she screamed as she stood up and walked over to them. She stood at the door and pointed to the hallway.

"Get out," she growled.

Harry and Ron stared at her with wide eyes. Ginny sighed and silently turned and walked past Malfoy, leaving the room.

"What did you say?" Ron asked.

"You heard me Ron get out! You two don't understand so jus- just go," she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"…Hermione," Harry said.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU TWO DEAF!! DO I HAVE TO SPELL EVERY FUCKING THING OUT TO YOU!? GO! BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND JUST GO!!" she shrieked.

Ron shoved angrily passed Malfoy and slammed the common room door downstairs on his way out. Harry still stood still, staring at Hermione.

"Go Harry… NOW!" she yelled.

Harry sighed and walked down the stairs.

Draco stared at Hermione wide eyed.

_'Oh… my… God… did she just tell of Potter and Weasley Malfoy style?' _Draco thought with a smirk.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I just- I need a moment or two to calm down," she said as she walked past him.

Draco stood in Hermione's room.

"Bloody hell," he whispered. "…I love her,"

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 6 is done! I hope you all enjoy this one. There are more on the way and now that my volleyball season has a little break in it before J.O. starts… I should be getting a few more chapters in before my season picks up again. Well that's all I have to say! Until Chapter 7 **

**-CrimsonRain47 **


End file.
